The Despair of a Rain Woman
by Bleachigo15
Summary: Juvia Lockster is sick of people running away from her. The rain that constantly surrounds her ensures that no one will ever get close to her, hence starting her downward spiral into despair. But suddenly, someone dares to step into her rain...and he goes by the name of Gray.
1. Chapter 1

**This was born from a heavy rain in the area where I live. Also, depression lol. And there aren't many Gruvia stories out there that make me get butterflies . So I decided to make one. Hope you enjoy~**

What is rain?

Is rain just the sky's way of telling us humans on earth that it's sad? Is rain the result of a large amount of depression in an area of the world? Is rain just science- meant to be recycled and used over and over again?

If so, why does it follow me anywhere and everywhere I go?

I look outside and stare at the rain, falling in everlasting sheets. It falls as far as my eye can see, stretching beyond the boundaries I could never cross. I stand and go to my window, watching as raindrops descend from the sky, only for them to splatter on the ground. I close my eye against the wave of sadness overcoming me. Is this my curse? My everlasting depression? What have I done to be sentenced to this pain?

I look up, my eyes clinging to a single drop. I follow its long, bittersweet journey to earth before, finally, it lands on the ground and disappears from my sight. Is that why rain follows me? So when I'm pushed out of this depression, after a short moment of happiness, I'll disappear from everyone's memories as Juvia, only to return as the Rain Woman?

Unable to stand the constant despair, I drag myself outside, and welcome the rain with open arms. Drops fall on my face, my hair, my outstretched arms; they mix with the rain from my eyes.

"Drip…"

The rain falls ever harder. Strangers on the street run for cover, raising alarm when the rain suddenly came down faster.

"Drip…"

I lower my head and raise up my frilly pink umbrella. There is no one to be seen for miles. Everyone had abandoned the streets already. There was no one.

I wind up alone once again.

"Drop."

I disappear.

"What kinda nutjob is this?" Natsu roars, sending a swirling column of flame in the direction of Mirajane. Annoyed, I freeze it and drop a hard smack to the back of my teammate's spiky pink head.

"Oww! Gray, dammit, what was that for?!" he asks, his fists engulfed in flame.

"For almost killing Mira-chan, you idiot!" Lucy responds, puffing and folding her arms under her bountiful chest. I look at her gratefully. If I had responded, things would've gotten real bad, real fast.

"What's this?" Erza asks, looking over Natsu's head and staring down the request form the Dragon Slayer had ripped off the board. "A request? What does it say?"

"Umm…" Natsu grunts, squinting at the small, formal handwriting. "Well, I kinda ripped it off too hard, so only half the paper is here…"

"The other half?" Erza prods.

Natsu gulps before mumbling into his scarf. "I burned it on acci-"

"NATSU YOU IDIOT!" I roar. Pissed, I get in the Ice-make position as he gets into a fighting stance.

"You wanna go, popsicle-brain?!"  
"Wanna piece of this, candle-head?!"

"Both of you! Shut it or else!" Erza threatens, with a bonus point for a menacing death glare.

I throw another _good-God-you're-an-idiot _glare at the imbecile who calls himself Natsu before looking away. I feel Lucy's worried eyes on me, but I ignore her stare.

We were sitting at a table in the guild. Despite the fact that we had just come back from a quest, Natsu said something about damaging an expensive vase, so he needed money; hence, the scene before me. _**(A/N: I was thinking OHSHC)**_ I sit at the far end, with Natsu to my right. Lucy sits across from him, and Erza next to her. Wendy sits quietly, observing the lot of us with a confused but happy smile. Happy, Carla, and Lily were all playing with new caught fish nearby.

"Lemme see this," Lucy says, grabbing the piece of paper from Natsu's hand and looking at what was left of it. "All I can make out of this piece is this: '…please capture and bring me this woman… above is a description and picture of her…the rain woman…for a million jewels. Alive."

"So we don't know what she looks like, where she could be, or who she is as a person. Wonderful," Erza comments with growing annoyance.

The group quiets at her words. Wendy's soft voice speaks up for the first time since sitting here. "U-um…who does it say it was from?"

Lucy looks at the paper before answering cheerfully. "Yup! From…ah.._huh_?"

"What is it, Lucy?" Natsu asks, obviously not patient.

"It's from…Lyon," she finally says.

I growl. "Why would that bastard send us a request when he can go looking for her himself?"

Lucy shakes her head miserably. "It'd probably say why on the other half." I throw Natsu another glare before sighing. "Well, a quest is a quest. For a million jewels at that."

"Gray…" Wendy murmurs.

"Are you alright?" Erza asks.

"Dandy," I respond before walking away. "I just don't like that guy. That's all."

I feel 4 pairs of eyes on me as I turn my back on them. I step away from the noisy guild and reminisce about the past as I walk on a random path.

Anywhere but here.

"_Ur! Ur! Lookie, lookie!" Lyon laughs, holding a small bird made of ice._

"_Oh that's wonderful, Lyon!" Ur praises, cradling the small animal. "You're certainly improving."_

_It was ecpecially snowy that afternoon. Lyon and Ur were behind me, semi-naked, talking amiss the howling winds and cold snow. I grit my teeth against the low temperatures. Endure it, Gray._

_Lyon flashes a large grin. "Thanks! Hehe!" Lyon bounces away and walks up behind me, watching me make a shield of ice._

"_Hey, Gray, I've been wondering," Lyon starts. I close my eyes in concentration, getting into an ice make position. I don't stop practicing for some small talk. "What is it, Lyon?"_

"_Do you think I could pass Ur one day?"_

"_Ice ma- woah!" A large, very _un_-shieldy shape forms from my hands. The fragile structure crumbles at my feet._

_I turn to Lyon in annoyance. "How am I supposed to know?! Ur is a powerful mage. It'll take a lot to even come close to her level, let alone surpass her."_

_I resume my ice-shield making practice, while Lyon sits on the snow next to me, lost in thought. I pay him no attention._

_All I want to do is defeat Deliora. I don't care what happens after that. As long as I can defeat it…nothing else matters._

Absentmindedly, I kick a stone and it rolls away, skipping and hopping along the ground. It rolls to a stop in the rain.

Rain?

Water suddenly billows in all directions, drenching me. Gusts of wind suddenly pick up speed, forcing me backward.

"What the…hell?" I grunt, holding my arms above my face and standing firm on the ground. A few seconds pass before the rain calms down to a steady drizzle. What _was_ that?

A girl appears. She seems to whisper, but I hear it loud and clear.

"Drip…"

She holds a pink umbrella tight. She doesn't look at me as she passes by. My eyes widen as I look at her.

"Drip…"

Her dark blue eyes, seemingly full of emptiness, stared straight ahead, paying no attention to anyone around her. Soft blue locks curl around her pale face. Full lips, pulled downward in a frown, were trembling.

She was beautiful.

"Drop…"

That girl…

A whimper escapes her lips, loud enough to reach my ears.

She was crying.

**So? You like? I like. Make sure to leave a review because I likey reviews (: Make sure to check up on my other two stories pwease! Thanks for reading! FYI, if you were wondering why Juvia wasn't referring to herself in the 3****rd**** person, it's because she wasn't talking to anyone. She was like…having an inner monologue. When she talks, it'll be in the 3****rd**** person ****. **


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been over a MONTH since a last updated . Omg I'm so sowwy D: Sooo much stuff going on. From now on, I will be updating this story once a week. Please review, follow, favorite, all that good stuff. Here's ch. 2~**

Who was that strange man?

How was he able to stand in this rain and not run like all the others? Oh, well. It's not like I'll be seeing him ever again. He'll probably shun and resent me. Like all the other people in my life.

Rain falls in everlasting sheets around me, shooing away any and all bystanders. I pound my feet against the pavement as I run, barely aware of the direction I was running. All I see was rain, no matter where I go. Why can't I escape from the rain? Must I live this curse for the rest of my life?

Rain falls down my face faster than the water from the sky. I decelerate, my heart pounding. I touch my cheeks slowly, to come back with wetness. Why do my eyes produce rain as well? Was I not safe enough under my umbrella? I stare into the stormy skies, letting my umbrella slip from my hand. My knees give, as I sink to the floor in agony. The pains in my joints are nothing in comparison to the pain in my heart.

"Please someone…" I whisper to nothing in particular.

The rain does not give any mercy and rains down hard, and fast, swirling around my curled body. Wind throws water in every direction on the empty streets. I feel the cold eyes of other people, both large and small, staring at me whilst I whimper.

My hat slips off, and rain dampens my curly blue hair. I'm shaking as more rain pours from my eyes. I feel slick hair cover my shoulders, and surround me. Silently, I thank it, for giving me closure against the many pairs of eyes watching my every move from the shadows of the looming houses.

"Please someone…"

The rain comes down harder, and it starts to hurt my back. The rain on my face doesn't seem to want to dry.

"Help me."

"Ugh! Stupid Gray! Why would he run off like that?!" Natsu roars, knocking over a nearby table in his stomping. "We have a job to do!"

"Yeah, a job we know little to nothing about," Lucy sighs. "All thanks to a certain someone."

"Hey, I said I was sorry!"

"Yeah, sure."

Erza sits at the table the five originally were sitting, thinking over the whole situation. Her elbows rest on the table, her fingers intertwined over her mouth.

The guild becomes ever rowdier, leaving Erza with a large tick mark on her temple. Wendy, scared of what might happen if she is left alone, speaks up.

"Erza, what's on your mind?" the small Dragon Slayer asks, eyes wide with curiosity. Erza jumps a little before turning to her. "Oh, Wendy, sorry. I was just thinking…why would Lyon give us such a mission? This seems like an easy job that he could have handled himself. Why would he bother us about it?"

Wendy thought this over and agreed. "That's true. He could have simply captured this woman himself. Why did he-"

"G-Gray! You're soaked…" Lucy exclaims, looking over the Ice Mage in the doorway of the guild.

The man stood silently in the doorway, dripping wet, mouth partly open, eyes wide. "…W-Wow…"

Gray walks into the guild, which to most of the guild was completely normal, but to his close comrades, this behavior was completely abnormal.

"Natsu, dry him off. We're leaving," Erza commands. Natsu jerks up, standing at attention when he heard his name called. "Yessi- ma'am!"

"Hurry."

Natsu proceeds to dry the man off by engulfing his hands in a warm flame, but notices something weird. "Oi, Gray. What's with you?"

"What do you mean, Flame Brain?" he asks, not giving him his full attention. Natsu narrows his eyes and huffs before digging a little deeper. "I mean, why are you so starstruck like that? Did you see some girl?"

"Yea- no! How did you-? NO!" Gray exclaims with a pink face, knocking Natsu on the head.

"Let's leave," Erza suddenly proclaims to the group. She walks over to Natsu, picks him up by the ear, and drags him, the two females, three exceeds, and dry male following suit.

After a few minutes, the gang find themselves in front of Lucy's house. Upon seeing this, Lucy pauses.

"Um, why are we at my house?" she questions meekly, pointing a shaky finger at the establishment.

"Alright! This will be our base. _Any objections?_" Erza say, emphasizing that last few words with a glare.

"No no no, go right on ahead…" Lucy says shakily.

The mages make there way towards the room Lucy stays in, commenting on the décor and simple flower vases. By this point of time, Lucy was tired of their over-the-top compliments.

"Guys, it's not that great, it's just…simple…WHAT?!" Lucy ends in a scream. Inside her room, bouncing on her bed, is Natsu, smiling like an idiot.

Lucy starts shaking with anger, trying to calm herself. Even Erza and half naked Gray back away. Wendy simply smiles at the two, while holding onto Carla. Natsu stops bouncing. "Lucy..?"

"Get. Out. Of. My. ROOM!" the Celetsial Spirit wizard rants, swiftly giving him a Lucy Kick on his chin. The pink haired mage flies out of her room, flying into the sky, where he disappears with a twinkle.

"Geez, that idiot," Gray mutters, making himself comfortable on a nearby chair. "So, Erza, you got us out of that noisy guild. Now what is it you want to talk to us about?"

"I think I know what she wants to say," Wendy says quietly, sitting on the carpet cross-legged, with Carla on her lap.

"Huh? How do you know, Wendy?" Natsu asks, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

Wendy lowers her eyes, and Erza looks at her. After reading her face, she closes her eyes. "Go on ahead, Wendy."

Lucy tilts her head, magically causing her chest to bounce. "What is it?"

Wendy looks at the wizards around her before speaking. "Erza is concerned about why Lyon would give us a request that he could do himself."

"Yeah, yeah, we know that much. So what? We can't figure it out by having some big discussion about it," Natsu says, twirling a spike of his pink hair absentmindedly.

"Exactly," Wendy agrees, "So why not ask Lyon in person?"

"No way," Gray states, standing up suddenly. "I'm not going to go see that bastard."

"Gray, please," Erza sighs, "This is for the mission, and thanks to Natsu, we have no leads. We can only be grateful we know who gave us the-"

"No!" The shirtless man yells. Erza, silenced, could only listen as Gray yells.

"You guys don't understand! I cannot, under any circumstances, be near that guy! He's rude, ungrateful, underhanded, and a shady guy. I hate him! I HATE-"

"GRAY!" Erza interrupts, shadows covering her eyes. She stands as Gray turns to her.

"What do you-"

"I understand your feelings, but we need to accomplish this mission. Think about it. If we do not, and decide to not do this mission, what will become of Fairy Tail's reputation?" Erza says slowly, deadly, looking at Gray through narrowed eyes.

Gray looks at her for a minute before looking away in shame. "Tch. I'm outta here." He jumps out of Lucy's open bedroom window, plummeting to the ground a story below. Lucy watches his back as he runs away from the mages.

"Gray…" Lucy mutters, worried for her friend.

"Bah, who needs him anyway?" Natsu grunts, leaning back and resting his hands behind his head. "He's probably mad because he got turned down."

"What do you mean, Natsu-san?" Wendy asks.

Natsu's face breaks out in a large, goofy grin. "I mean, he's found some girl. I think."

"Is that why his face was so red when you mentioned it to him?" Lucy asks slyly, her mouth in a small smile.

Wendy couldn't help but smile. "I can see Gray being shy about that."

Erza closes her eyes, trying of how to respond to Gray's anger, obviously not listening to the new topic. Finally, one of the silent cats speaks up.

"Right now, leave Gray to think. I am sure he has a lot to think about," Lily comments, folding his paws. "Right now, the best thing to do is to ask Lyon about his request."

"I suppose so," Erza says. "Alright everyone, let's go to Lamia Scale."

**The chapter was wayyy less crappy in my head lawl. Hopes up for a better quality chapter next week. Anyway. Hope you liked it! Where is Gray going? How is Lyon going to respond to the Fairies? Thanks for reading and see you in ch. 3~! And btw, IS Lyon in Lamia Scale? O.o Lol I completely forgot…**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was watching Shippuden. My one and only excuse. I hope you enjoy this new chappy. Now, if you'll please excuse my lies of weekly updates again, here is ch. 3~**

_Drip, Drip Drop._

I have no idea where I am, lest the direction I travel. I simply walk- to wherever the rain takes me. Why do I walk in the first place? Why have I not sat down and pondered my reason to exist?

_It is because you will cause floods if left in one place._

I stop and look up, as the voice seems to vibrate in the air itself. It sounds wet, clear, and deep. It is a man's voice.

_It is because those who live where you walk will have to leave because of you and the dangers you bring._

"Why hello, Rain," I greet while continuing my directionless journey. I grip my umbrella tighter as I speak. "What brings you to speak to me? You have not in quite a while."

The rain falls down even harder around me. "Of course not," Rain responds, its deep vocals echoing around me, "I can only speak when you want me to."

"Is that so?" I wonder aloud, kicking a stone as I make my way towards the end of the town. "Are you knowledgeable, Rain-san?"

"Yes, I am quite," the water replies, shifting into a light mist. I take off my hat and clutch it to my chest, lowering my head. I stop walking for a minute.

"Then, what is the time?"

"It is 2:41, Rainwoman."

"The date?"

"The 2nd of April, Rainwoman."

"What town is this?"

"It is the city of Magnolia, Rainwoman."

"No, Juvia is fine."

"I must address you as Rainwoman."

"That's what everyone says…" I sigh, looking into the clouds that cover the sun.

Sun?

"Rain, what does the sun look like?"

The rain comes down hard, in response to my emotions. It seems to pause, either unable or unwilling to answer my question. I look up at it, and the rain gives me no response. I sigh. Of course. It is the same with everyone, rain or not. Everyone wants nothing to do with the Rainwoman. I put my hat on again and continue to walk.

"Drip, Drip, Dro-"

"W-Wait!"

_What_?

A shadow of a man from afar is slowly growing larger; slowly coming towards me.

I step back, my heart a swirl of emotions. What…what is this?

"Wait! Don't…don't leave yet..!" The man grunts, coming to a stop in front of me, his hands on his knees. "I want…well… I…"

My mouth is frozen in fear, lips trembling. I cannot seem to make words as he stands up, facing me with a tiredness of the likes that I have never seen before. His dark eyes reflect pain and suffering, yet at the same time happiness and a strong will. His eyes tell me that he's completely and utterly happy, in a state which he doesn't have to worry about the future at the moment, nor think of the past. He is moving forward.

Yet at the same time, I see he has been through the worse type of pain, losing a loved one, I presume. He has seen horror firsthand, while his heart suffered and blackened. His eyes tell me-

"O-Oi, can you hear me?" he asks, waving a hand in front of my face.

I finally step back and take a good look at his face. Slightly pink (assuming from the cold rain), a small and gentle smile forms on his smooth lips. His hair, dark and full, falls in majestic spikes that surround his kind face.

He looked…in a word….understanding.

"I…" I stutter, looking him down and up. I remember him. He was the same person from a little while ago.

"Why are you still half naked?" I ask, heat rushing to my face at the sight of his sculpted abdomen and arms.

The young man looks down and jumps, eyes wide, at his nude upper half. "W-why?! How?!" he yells, rushing around to find his abandoned shirt. I smile at him. Something about this man intrigues me. But…at the same time…

"A-hem. Anyway," the raven-haired man says, returning at once to my side after putting his wet shirt on. "So…uhm, how do I say this..?" he starts awkwardly.

Silently, I look up at the rain. Something about him interests me, yet something also bothers me. Something in my heart tells me that this man was not the person I expect- no, want- him to be. Something is telling me to get away from this person as quickly as possible.

Before it is too late.

Far too many people have tried this same approach on me when I was a little girl…

"_Juvia-chan! Hey Juvia-chan!"_

_I turn around, searching the darkness for the person calling me. "Nora? Is that you, Nora?" _(A/N: I was thinking Noragami. In this, it's just a name.)

"_Yes, yes, it's me, Juvia. Where are you?" the 7 year old calls out to her fellow 7 year old. "Why did you run away from school? Everyone is looking for you!"_

_I sit with my knees pulled up to my chin, leaning against my favorite tree truck not too far from the school._

"_Nora please leave!" I cry out, the rain around me falling harder than ever before. "All the other kids ever do is complaint that we can't have recess because I am at school! They make fun and me and are mean to me! Everyone messes with my stuff, play mean pranks on me, and call me names! Why should I go back? At least, this far away, they can have fun playing outside." Rain falls down my face, leaking out from my eyes._

_Nora has to shout in order for me to hear her. "Juvia! Not everyone will have fun!"_

_The rain dies down a little. "What do you mean?" I yell into the darkness, wrapping my arms around my folded knees tighter. "It's dry and sunny; outside will be very fun for my classmates."_

"_Juvia, I won't be happy."_

_The fierce rain becomes mist within an instant. A shadow darkens my vision, the cause no other than by Nora. Long, straight blonde locks, pulled into two braids right behind her ears, are adorned in beautiful flower and butterfly clips. Thick strands of hair fall down on either side of her freckled face, and short bangs, pulled upwards, are held by two said clips. Her hazel eyes gleam in the darkness of the rain._

"_Juvia, what's the point of going outside if I can't go with you?" she asks, extending a hand to help me up. "You're my best friend Juvia."_

"_Best…friend?" I ask, wondering what the words meant. "What's that?"_

_Nora smiles widely. "It means we're very close friends! We're close here!" She point at her chest and then points at mine._

_I stand up, dumbfounded. No one has ever said such kind words to me before. "Can I really…be your best friend?"_

"_Sure!" Nora replies, "We'll be best friends forever! Here…as a sign of our bestieship…" Nora takes a bright yellow butterfly clip off of her bangs, which leaves half of it falling into her face. She places this clip in my blue hair, where it proudly shines in the falling mist._

"_See, isn't it pretty?" Nora asks, her hands behind her back, leaning towards me. "Isn't it? It'll be like a small sun for you!"_

"_The sun…it's this pretty?" I ask, shaking, my heart overwhelmed. Nora nods enthusiastically, beaming._

_I slowly bring my hand upwards and caress the clip gently. "I…I love it…thank you."_

_Nora comes forwards and hugs me. "We'll be best friends forever."_

_Shock comes over me, and happy rain comes down my face. "Yes."_

**Hope you like! Plz comment, review, follow, etc. etc! Share with your friends, go on go on! ^-^ Also, check out my other two stories! NEW INFORMATION! A HxH and FT crossover is coming SOON!**


End file.
